Iris
by constanza.smiile
Summary: Todo iba bastante bien, todo estaba normal. Solamente debíamos derrotar a Thanos, ese era el plan. Pero algo falló, no calculamos bien, no queríamos decirnos adiós, debí decirte adiós... Renunciaría a la eternidad por tocarte... Solamente no quiero extrañarte esta noche... [Sucesos dentro de Infinity War]


Mire a mis compañeros mientras se tiraban al suelo cansados, el viaje en el tiempo cansaba los comprendía pero ya teníamos al fin cuatro gemas, la gema de la mente, la del poder que la habíamos podido salvar hace algunos momentos sin antes tener que batallar para poder obtenerla nosotros y no lo hijos de Thanos.  
Es una locura explicarles el por qué tenemos la gema del tiempo, todo comenzó cuando Strange decidió dársela al gigante egoísta, cuando había jurado que protegería la gema aún cuando mi vida o la de Parker corriera peligro…  
Los dos corrimos peligros, yo fui apuñalado, Strange entregó la gema y Peter se esfumo de mis manos como arena entre los dedos, porque bueno ustedes entienden. Literalmente se hizo polvos al igual que el resto de los guardianes del polvo estelar, disculpen, guardianes de la galaxia aunque había quedado con Thor uno de sus integrantes el cual era un mapache parlante y conmigo una de las hijas de Thanos que juraba venganza por la muerte de su hermana adoptiva, Gamora, quien resulto ser la novia del chico de la tierra quien nos había querido asesinar. Pero bueno, estoy derivando mucho, el punto es que la gema del tiempo que entrego Strange no era la verdadera gema, es solo una de las tantas gemas que había en el millón de diferentes mundos que existían a través del espacio-tiempo. La verdadera gema estaba resguarda en el santuario, cuando Strange desapareció y volvimos a la tierra para poder comenzar hacer nuestro plan Wong se acercó a nosotros y se la entregó al capi con la condición que hiciéramos las cosas bien y no alteráramos mucho el orden natural de las cosas, lastima puesto que yo quería ir a ver el futuro con Pepper…  
Obviamente, si es que la encontraba y ganábamos y hacíamos aparecer todo de nuevo, sino me quedaría siendo playboy, soltero, filántropo y millonario como seguía hasta ahora; o hasta que el capi se me declarara cosa que veía muy lejana, muy muy lejana.  
Y se preguntaran ¿Cómo diablos viajan en el tiempo más de una persona si necesitan la gema del espacio para hacerlo? Bien, aquí se sorprenderán grandemente.

Un día estábamos peleando con ciertos monstruos que habían aparecido en nuestra linda New York que enserio me estoy preguntando ¿Tanto les gusta la ciudad para atacarla siempre? Deberían de atacar Noruega, y así nos dan si quiera un par de semanas libres, la cosa es que estábamos peleando con ellos, Legolas había aparecido días atrás en la torre aunque un poco, definitivamente estaba bastante cambiado, luego de la guerra civil había decido matar a Hawkeye y había traído a la vida a Ronin, aunque seguía con su arco y flecha ahora también peleaba con dos espadas, digno de un samurái aunque yo le seguía diciendo "legolas" o "flechitas" era más divertido cuando se enojaba y me miraba con una cara de querer tirarme una flecha en el trasero, estaba esperando que lo hiciera. Aunque su característica forma de niñez no había cambiado, menos el hecho que seguía peleando conmigo, Tasha y ahora con Loki….  
Sí, el mismo Loki que me intentó matar, a Thor, a Barton y Bruce, bueno a todos; acá es cuando ustedes se hacen la pregunta ¿Y no que estaba muerto? Oh mis queridos niños, cuernitos nos había mentido una vez más, no estaba muerto. El muy desgraciado estaba vivo y aunque no lo crean acabo de escuchar la voz de mi querido capipaleta diciendo "lenguaje". Bien la cosa es que Loki no estaba muerto, por lo tanto Steve le entrego la gema del tiempo para que hiciera un viaje y pudiese conseguir la gema del espacio, cabe destacar que los demás no estábamos muy convencidos de aquello pero el Capitán mandaba, aunque él no quisiese eso, así que cuernitos viajo hacía el pasado y cuando volvió nos entregó la gema del espacio aunque con una condición, teníamos que integrarlo al equipo para poder vencer a Thanos y confiar en él, esperábamos que esta vez no se hiciera el muerto, como siempre porque ya le había agarrado costumbre parece en hacerse el muerto.

La situación era la siguiente, teníamos cuatro gemas y teníamos dos que ir a buscar, la siguiente entonces era la gema del alma. Aunque no supiéramos donde carajo estaba pero lo buscaríamos…  
Y esperaba encontrarla luego porque necesitaba vacaciones con urgencias mire a mi alrededor mientras seguía con mis pensamientos, Steve tenía su cabello desordenado y sus ojos cerrados mientras intentaba calmar su respiración, tenía una mano en su frente y la otra se encontraba en la rodilla de Natasha, desvié la mirada unos segundos para luego volver mi mirada a Loki.

-Okey señoritas, mucho descanso

Me levanté como pude aunque aún tenía la herida en mi pierna y los golpes en mi cuerpo, aun podía soportar aunque mi cara de dolor lo notaron todos.

-Hay que ir a recuperar la gema del alma y no podemos darnos el lujo de estar aquí contando ovejitas, aunque me encantaría y no contar ovejitas precisamente…

La risa de Barton se escuchó rompiendo el silencio que había generado mi comentario, aunque ya había silencio antes de eso

-Iremos a buscarla, pero primero hay que curarte esa herida en la pierna y ver si tienes algún otro golpe en tu cuerpo de divo, porque si te aparece un moretón nos mataras a todos

Di la media vuelta con la mano en mi pecho en señal de asombro e indignación

-No esperaba que tuvieras esa concepción de mí, Brucie-boo. Lo esperaba de Tasha, o de Legolas ¡Incluso de cuernitos! Pero nunca de ti, mi amigo, mi partner, mi bro-science , claro volvió Thor y Natasha, cambiemos a Tony que no lo he visto dos años y hagámoslo sentir mal llamémoslo divo y exagerado

-Tony no te dije exagerado, tú mismo lo dijiste

-Y ahora me dices mitómano, sabes, déjalo así, no la cagues más

-Lenguaje…

Y allí estaba el con su mierda de "lenguaje" oh capitán como me gustaría meterte el lenguaje por toda la boca para hacerte callar de una vez por todas esa linda boca que tienes.

-Creo que alguien está puteando en su interior

Mire a Natasha con una sonrisa burlona y sarcástica en mi rostro

-¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en Wanda, Romanoff? Ahora todos me leen mis pensamientos, ya está bien, iré a mi taller y cuando tengan ganas de ir a buscar esa linda gemita del alma me avisa ¿Sí? No toquen mis donas. Es más ¿Saben qué? Me llevo las donas que quedan, no me molesten, excepto tu cuernitos tu puedes entrar y matarme cuando se te complazca

-Es un gran honor el que me das, Stark, Pero creo que no sería muy digno matarte de esa manera, lo mejor sería hacerte sufrir y así me divierto más ¿No crees?

-Si bueno, mientras piensas en eso, estaré en mi taller, hasta luego Vengadores.

Maldita sea, me dolía y me molestaba como la mierda la pierna en la cual me había hecho un corte, de hecho ni siquiera pude estar sentado mucho tiempo en esa incomoda silla porque sentía que en cualquier momento la pierna me dejaba de responder, ahora estirado en el sofá con la manos mis cara pude comprender como fui tan estúpido de darle aquella idea a Strange de que entregará la maldita gema del tiempo a Thanos, ese maldito había estado en mi cabeza por 6 años desde que Loki había invadido la ciudad con los Chitauri ¡Incluso desde que Wanda me mostró aquella visión! Abrí mis ojos rápidamente al recordar aquello, aún era un recuerdo muy doloroso el ver como todos morían, como Rogers moría en mis brazos y me echaba la culpa, suspire, un suspiro cansado y de aflicción salió desde mis labios. Necesitaba rearmar mi armadura pero no tenía ánimos, ni siquiera para respirar…

-Señor, el capitán pide ingreso al Taller

Ahora más que un suspiro molesto, salió un bufido, lo que me faltaba que el capi-paleta se apareciera por aquí para darme su lindo discurso de "deja de intentar que te maten, somos héroes, no civiles. Tú no eres la carnada".

-Déjalo entrar F.R.I.D.A.Y

Escuche como se abría la puerta y momentos después el capitán me miraba intentando descubrirme o leer mi mente, espero que no se haya convertido en otra Romanoff u otra Wanda, ya tenía mucho con que todos intentaran leer mis sentimientos o pensamientos, de todos ellos era el único el cual no había "salido afectado del guantelete con súper poderes" como lo había llamado Barton.

-¿Qué necesitas, Rogers? No tengo ánimos de pelea o de que me vengas a sermonear si eso es a lo que vienes.

Intente colocar mi cara de niño malo pero sabía que eso no funcionaba, no con él , maldita sea si habían pasado casi dos años desde la bendita guerra civil y aún Steve Rogers tenía ese maldito poder sobre mi cuando quería.  
Acerco su mano hasta hacerme cariño en el cabello como si de un niño recién caído de su bicicleta se tratase.

-No estas durmiendo bien, Tony

Y allí estaba, había reconocido rápidamente cual era el problema que me aquejaba los últimos días, semanas, meses…  
Las constantes pesadillas que tenía sobre Peter, Mantis, Quill, Drax, Strange, Thanos…  
Todos. Aún sentía ese miedo que tuve al pisar Wakanda y enterarme que quizás, mis amigos se había esfumado al igual que los demás, que mi pesadilla constante se había hecho realidad, no los había podido salvar. Pero fue un alivio el encontrarlos con vida, magullados, cansados, preocupados, aliviados por verme allí, de pie, frente a ellos. Seguían aquí, conmigo, no se había ido, no se había esfumado. Se encontraban allí y los podía mantener con vida, aún los podía salvar…

-Si bueno, las constantes amenazas me hacen no dormir mucho y mantenerme activo ante cualquier situación, si todos los vengadores están durmiendo fácilmente podría venir ese monstruo gigante con su cosplay de Barney y quitarnos las gemas recolectadas, no quiero volver a viajar en el tiempo, es muy cansador.

Pero Steve me seguía mirando y acariciando mi cabello, quería golpearlo para que me dijera algo, para que respondiera mi mordaz comentario y empezara una pelea, no quería su silencio, no me gustaba su silencio. Aparte la mirada fijándome en algo más, odiaba cuando el Cap se comportaba de aquella manera, era como si…  
Era como si pudiera leer mi alma, y no me gustaba para nada, detestaba la idea de que alguien supiera mis más grandes sueños como también mis demonios más feos.

-Levántate el pantalón, voy a curar esa herida y no quiero un reproche

Abrí la boca para poder defenderme de aquel ataque pero simplemente las palabras no salieron, no pude contestar ante eso y solo pude mirar a Steve quien se acercaba a uno de los muebles del taller y sacaba el botiquín de allí, quería gritarle, quería golpearlo, quería decirle que se fuera nuevamente con Buck pero luego recordaba que él era arena y yo de carne y hueso, punto a favor para mí, Barnes.

Quería decirle a Steve tantas cosas que simplemente no podía, no salía, no se formulan palabras coherentes y con sentido en mi cerebro, este solamente se bloqueaba ante la mera presencia de aquella aura cerca de mí.

-Deja de ser tan condenadamente tierno que me dan ganas de golpearte hasta que te canses y me pegues aturdiéndome

-Deja de ser tan niño, vamos, levanta esa tela no tengo mucho tiempo y no quiero que la herida se infecte.

Y sin razón alguna mi cuerpo me traicionó y se formó un puchero en mis labios al tiempo que el Cap sonreía feliz por aquello, maldito rubio de ojos azules tan increíblemente sexy, como te detesto. Levante la tela de mi pantalón y dejé ver un gran corte en mi muslo, pensé que era pequeño no de esa dimensión, pero por lo que pude notar no era profundo, solo afectó a la primera capa de piel sin llegar más allá.

Steve miro la herida para luego acercar lentamente el algodón con alcohol y comenzar a curar la herida, increíblemente no me dolía si ardía un poco, pero creo que los golpes físicos no era ni comparados a los golpes psicológicos del último tiempo y mientras Steve seguía curando la herida yo me dejaba querer como un perrito de la calle siendo mojado por la intensa lluvia y herido por una pelea callejera.

Así me sentía en ese instante, como un perro callejero, solté un gruñido cuando el cap no fue nada delicado con sus manos el tocarme la herida, además estaba helado.

-Lo siento, solo quería ver la profundidad del corte, pero creo que no fue mucho, dentro de algunos días ya cicatrizara.

Cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho mientras veía que me colocaba una especie de gasa en la herida para que no tuviera contacto con algo más y no se infectara tan rápidamente ¿Por qué hacía aquello? Hace tan sólo dos años atrás se colocaba en mi contra para poder salvar a su mejor amigo y ahora estaba allí, curando mis heridas…

-¿Por qué haces esto…?

-Porque eres mi amigo, Tony, me preocupó por ti. Además no voy a dejar que vayas a herido a buscar la gema del alma conmigo

-¿Contigo?

Pregunté incrédulo ¿Desde cuándo Steve quería estar cerca de mí en una misión? Sí dicha por sus propias palabras, yo era un intrépido y no seguía órdenes.

-Claramente, iremos los dos a buscar esa gema del alma, Tony. Cómo en los viejos tiempos haciendo misiones juntos ¿Te gusta la idea?

¿Qué si me gustaba la idea? Me encantaba, solamente pude asentir con la cabeza feliz por aquello, aunque en mi pecho se instauraba una creciente preocupación y miedo de que algo malo sucedería allí, no quería tomarle mucha importancia, no era de creer en las supersticiones y sabía que los sentidos fallaban, pero aquel malestar comenzó a formarse como una pequeña llama en el corazón, acerque mi mano hacia el cabello de Steve ordenándolo un poco

-Vamos a descansar, Capipaleta...

Miraba el techo de aquella habitación que se había hecho tan extraña para mí, intentaba contar ovejitas pero ya casi iba en las dos mil y ni siquiera sueño tenía, mi cuerpo rogaba que me durmiera para poder descansar un poco. Pero mi mente pedía todo lo contrario, di vuelta una vez más mientras un suspiro salía de mi boca.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

Gire mi cabeza mirándolo, tenía sus ojos cerrados y su rostro mirándome a mí, lo primero que pensé que el rubio se había vuelto sonámbulo y hablaba entre sueños, pero cuando lo escuché reír supe que no podía dormir igual que yo.  
-No soy sonámbulo si es lo que piensas, y me desperté cuando tuviste tu pesadilla…

Se estiro un poco mientras abría sus ojos y me dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora, tome una almohada y le pegue en el rostro mientras se colocaba a reír para tomar su almohada y golpearme a mí

-No te atrevas Capitán América, que mi piel es delicada  
-Disculpe usted señor delicado, pero creo que es divertido golpearte con la almohada

Y así comenzó una batalla de almohadas mientras se empezaban a escuchar risas dentro de la habitación, un golpe certero de mi parte hizo que el rubio se cayera de la cama, aguante la risa hasta que vi que se reincorporó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, recién allí pude reírme a carcajadas limpias, hasta que un almohadazo hizo que me desestabilizara y cayera hacía atrás mientras que ese maldito anciano se reía de mi

-¡Fue injusto! Tú tienes mucha más fuerza que yo  
-Dejémoslo en empate, ¿Te parece la idea Shellhead?

Me quede pensando unos segundos, aquel apodo hizo que por un minuto mi cabeza explotara y mi corazón creo que había dejado de latir, Steve Rogers me había colocado un apodo.

-Eso es nuevo Winghead, pero me gusta, creo que será nuestros apodos para un caso especial

Me tiré a la cama mientras se tiraba del otro y suspiraba cansado, una sonrisa cruzo por nuestros rostros mientras nos mirábamos frente a frente

-Es la primera vez que rio sincero desde que llego Thanos a destruir todo  
-Yo creo que las únicas veces que he sonreído o reído son contigo haciendo algo para que me pueda reír libremente…  
-Tony, creo que tenemos que hablar  
-Lo sé Steve, creo que esta conversación se ha demorado mucho en llegar.  
-Sé tú miedo

Bien, habíamos empezado con algo sumamente complicado y nada suave, pensé que primeramente hablaríamos sobre el tema de Barnes y me pediría perdón

-Pensé que primeramente me pedirías perdón por dañarme, alejarme y preferir a "Bucky" antes que a mí, Rogers  
-Oh Tony vamos, te pedí perdón cuando nos encontramos en Wakanda  
-Sí, pero no está demás decirlo una vez más, o sea te he mantenido todos estos años, Rogers  
-Corrección, me mantiene S.H.I.E.L.D y el gobierno  
-¿Y quién mantiene con dinero S.H.I.E.L.D? ¿Odin?  
-Punto a favor a ti, rey Stark, está bien lo siento una vez más por todo el daño que te hice pero no tendremos esa conversación otra vez, ya la tuvimos en Wakanda y sinceramente no quiero recordar a Buck en este momento…  
Bufe un poco, a pesar de todo seguía defendiendo a Barnes, pero luego sonreí porque sabía que Rogers no era por aquello que no quería hablar. Era por el hecho que no quería recordar el daño que me causo, me lo había dicho en Wakanda, que todos los días ocupaba sus pensamientos, anhelaba en verme para poder pedirme disculpas.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu mayor miedo era perdernos a nosotros?

Mi ceño se frunció mientras mordía mi labio inferior pensando en una respuesta adecuada a la manera Stark para no dejar caer mis muros con el capitán

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que le tenías miedo a tía Peggy?

Me miro con su ceño fruncido y sus labios haciendo una mueca mientras analizaba aquellas palabras, si… no había encontrado las palabras correctas para poder responderle al maldito ojiazul.

-No le tengo miedo a Peggy, está bien si la respetaba mucho porque bueno, ella…  
-interrumpí su frase antes que continuará- Te disparo cuando le mostraste el escudo, si me lo contaba  
-Créeme que era una mujer de armas de tomar, en ese aspecto se parecía un poco a Pepper, pero creo que aquella visión no fue el hecho de "tenerle miedo a Peggy" fue mucho más allá de eso…

Gire mi rostro para poder al fin conectar nuestras miradas mientras el soltaba un suspiro…

-Hagamos esto, te cuento el porqué de esa visión y después hablaremos sobre lo tuyo ¿Bien?

Asentí mientras me acomodaba en la cama sentándome en posición de indio mientras miraba Steve quien acomodaba su espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

-Llegue a un mundo donde estaba completamente solo, Tony, no tenía ni a Buck, ni a Peggy ni a Howard conmigo

Cuando escuche el nombre de mi padre solo pude realizar una mueca, a pesar de todo las aquel amargo sabor que me dejaba oír o pronunciar el nombre de aquella persona se suponía era mi padre, seguía allí…

-Me encontraba perdido –continuo el capitán- no encontraba en qué punto estar, todo era nuevo, era distinto, todos los ciudadanos eran libres. Yo era libre, y en aquel momento un pánico creció en mí, había perdido todo para salvar a los demás, y estaba bien el capitán américa reía de felicidad al ver aquello, pero Steve Rogers…

Vi como bajaba la mirada mientras analizaba las palabras que diría

-Steve Rogers anhelaba volver al pasado y quedarse allí, quería volver a un pasado en donde se contestara mi pregunta de "que hubiese pasado si…" La visión que me mostro Wanda creo que fue aquello, me mostro mi más grande anhelo pero a la vez mi peor miedo, había superado el hecho que me encontraba solo pero en ese minuto volvía a estarlo porque mientras veía a Peggy allí sabía que no era real, que ella había seguido su vida sin mí, que todos habían seguido su vida sin mí…  
Me encontraba en la deriva mis sueños rotos, y me di cuenta allí que el hombre que anhelaba tener una familia, poder tener hijos nietos un hogar, se había quedado en aquel pedazo de bloque de hielo para emerger este nuevo hombre. Uno que luchaba por los ideales, la paz, la libertad del oprimido, a pesar de colocar su felicidad en último lugar. Y llegaron los acuerdos y con ello trajo la guerra civil, y cuando me di cuenta que tu no estarías allí para mi cada vez que te necesitara, me volví a sentir solo de nuevo, esa mi visión tenerlo todo para luego no tener nada.

Y maldita sea, lo entendía, lo entendía perfectamente porque hubo un tiempo cuando estaba con Pepper que creí tenerlo todo y cuando todo se fue al carajo con ella me sentí solo, como si no valiese nada en el mundo y luego llegó Steve haciéndome sentir vivo de nuevo, pero allí iba de nuevo la vida a cagarme todo, pero en aquel minuto sentí que verdaderamente no le importaba a nadie, todos conocían a Iron man ¿Cuántos conocían a Tony Stark? Claramente todos me conocían por ser figura pública, pero ¿Cuántos verdaderamente se habían dedicado a conocer al verdadero Tony? Con sus miedos, sus ataques de pánico, solamente algunos llegaban a conocerlo de verdad y entre esos estaba el hombre que lo miraba.

-Ultron apareció como una manera de poder protegerlo a ustedes, de que nada les pasara. Cuando fui a buscar el cetro de Loki, Wanda me mostro mi miedo, pensé que mi más grande miedo era en ese momento perder a Popps, perderme a mí o simplemente volver a Afganistán, pero cuando vi de que se trataba, me sorprendí…  
Mi más grande miedo era perderlos a ustedes, no poderlos salvar y no ser el héroe que yo y todos piensan que soy. Creo que la detonante fue el hecho que al estar tú en los pies y acércame a ti…

Trague saliva porque aquello aún se me hacía demasiado difícil, habían noches que aun podía recordar tan vivo aquel recuerdo. Despertaba sudado y con lágrimas en mi rostro, incluso ahora tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Me acerque a ti, me dijiste unas cuantas cosas y moriste en mis brazos, te vi partir Steve. Fue como que si arrancaran un pedazo más de mi enfermo corazón, ¡Y ni siquiera se en que momento paso! Si te llegue a odiar tanto cuando para Howard todo eras tú.  
Tú, el perfecto y recto capitán américa le quitaba la atención al hijo de Howard Stark, me sentía tan malditamente mal, de hecho el buscarte fue una detonante para decirle a él "Mira papá, siéntete orgullo encontré al que tu dedicaste tu vida en buscarlo y sin encontrarlo ¿Me prestaras atención ahora que estás muerto, aunque sea eso? Y luego apareciste tú y no sé Steve, no se en que maldito minuto me hiciste tan dependiente a ti, me conocías más de lo que me conocía yo…

Lo mire mientras él me sostenía la mirada, era de ternura pura, de preocupación y de un infinito cariño, un infinito cariño que no me merecía, no me merecía aquello que me entregaba Steve Rogers.  
Con cuidado me acerque a él, no quería dañarlo, temía dañarlo. Pose mi frente en su pecho mientras intentaba que no se escapara un sollozo de mi garganta

-Déjame esta noche quedarme así, por favor…  
Tan solo déjame estar una noche más entre tus brazos, Steve, te juro que mañana volveré hacer el mismo de siempre, por favor, te lo ruego. Ahuyenta los monstruos del pasado como solo tú lo sabias hacer antes de nuestra separación. Que Dios me perdone por esto, pero ya no puedo más y los dos sabemos que ya no podemos estar el uno sin el otro, Steve y no sé qué sea esto ¡Ni el hombre ciencia más grande del mundo sabría lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento! Hemos sentido esto desde hace tanto, no me niegues, no me dejes, no me dejes…

Y el primer sollozo escapo mientras sentía que el hombre colocaba sus brazos tras mi espalda en un abrazo mientras sus labios se pegaban a mi frente, me sentía tan débil en aquel momento pero este era Tony Stark cerca de Steve Rogers, el que bajaba los muros de su corazón.

-Me encanta verte así….Cuando bajas las guardias y abres el corazón

Y ahí estaba el Capi que tanto me gusta, el de las cursilerías para hacerme reír cuando estaba mal, de hecho ahora estaba riéndome un poco mientras lo escuchaba reírse también voz bajita, levante mi cabeza y deje que el secara mis lágrimas para luego darme un casto beso en los labios, sabía que significaba eso, así que como pude me calme para que algunos minutos después Rogers me acomodara en sus brazos y nos tapara a los dos con una sábana

-Descansa, cuando despiertes mañana, seguiré a tu lado…  
-No te vayas nunca de mi vida, por favor…

Y aunque quería que eso sonara más como un comentario inofensivo, había salido más como un ruego.

-Bien, van a ir los dos solos, pero por favor cuídense ¿Si? No sabemos dónde está la gema del alma, solo esperemos que sea verdad lo que dice Loki y que este en el planeta Vormir, no sabemos quién la custodia pero debe ser alguien muy fuerte.

-Tranquila Natasha, vamos a estar bien. Somos el Capitán América e Iron Man  
-Con Iron Man a cargo de esta misión no estaría muy seguro que digamos, Cap  
-Síguele Legolas, que no te hago más juguetes nuevos y te vas de aquí

Escuche la risa de cuernitos, Bruce, Scott y General, mientras que Clint fruncía su ceño completamente indignado.

-Capitán, amigo de hierro ¿No quieren que los acompañe?  
-No Thor, tranquilo, estaremos bien, con Tony hace mucho arreglamos las diferencias

Steve se encogía de hombros con una sonrisa encantadora mientras repasaba su mirada por todo los presentes, como si quisiera recordarlos por última vez, como una familia…

-Tranquilo Beach boy, te entregare a tu capitán en una sola pieza, ni pienso tocarlo, es mas ¿Quién es el capitán?

Y todos en la sala rieron menos Loki quien fruncía su ceño, jaque mate cuernitos, creo que he encontrado algo por allí, ya hablaremos a la vuelta tu y yo.

-Por favor, cuídense, no salgan de aquí ¿Sí? Tasha te quedas a cargo de los niños, sabes cómo manejar las cosas, no dejes que Clint agarre a flechazos a Loki, tampoco dejes que Scott se coma las cosas de Sam si es que no quieres a una hormiga aplastada

-Yo si quiero ver eso, será divertido

Dijo Loki con una sonrisa de maldad mientras yo tomaba un cojín y lo lanzaba en su dirección llegándole en el rostro.

-Ni piensen en eso, Loki, con los niños pequeños no.

Y todos en la sala volvieron a reír por aquella intervención, todos decían que Rogers y yo éramos como sus padres, y les quería regalar un poco de eso.

-Thor cuida a Loki, que no se haga muerto de nuevo y por favor, por favor controla tus sentimientos que no quiero encontrar New York inundado cuando vuelva ¿Sí? Y no hagas pedazos el complejo, es más quédate quieto en un lugar

-Eso se puede arreglar

Y no sé de donde carajos había sacado una cuerda Barton y ahora la mostraba con gran orgullo, fruncí el ceño y este solo bufo dejándola en la mesa.

-Están más nerviosos que nosotros aquí, vayan tranquilos "papis" que yo cuidare a los niños

-Ja-ja que graciosa, Romanoff

El capi se acercó lo que restaba de espacio para darle un abrazo mientras ella susurraba cosas en su oído, quizá lo aconsejaba, nuestra despedida solo fue un asentamiento de cabezas y un "cuídate Stark/Romanoff"

El capitán tomo el guante que había hecho yo en una recopilación parecido al de Thanos pero este era mucho más lindo, claro, era mi creación, busco mi mano y la tomo, le dedico una última sonrisa al equipo y algo comenzaba a formarse en el estómago, ya no quería ir aquel lugar…

-¿Preparado Shellhead?

-Eso no se pregunta, Winghead

Lo último que pude escuchar del complejo fue un gritito de emoción de Barton, las risas de Thor, Sam y Scott y como Tasha decía un "Cuando vuelvan me tendrán que explicar eso de sus nuevos apodos"

Y ahora nos encontrábamos aquí, en aquel extraño planeta que era bastante oscuro, de verdad que le falta un poco más de toque…Stark.  
Luego que se pasara el mareo y lo que conllevaba viajar en el tiempo, con el capitán nos pudimos mirar y con eso lo dijimos todo, de a poco y sin soltar aun nuestras manos comenzamos hacer el camino hacia el lugar donde creíamos se hallaba la gema.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Capitán Steve Rogers, bienvenido Anthony Stark, hijo de Howard Stark …

Vi como el cuerpo de Steve se tensaba entero al escuchar aquella voz, levante una ceja en señal de interrogante, pero el capi ni siquiera volteo a verme, seguía mirando aquella sombra que estaba frente a nosotros.

-¿Lo conoces? ¿Nos conoces?

-Mi maldición es conocer a todo aquel que viene hasta aquí, más si esa persona fue la que me encadeno a este mundo ¿Cierto Capitán?

-Ya déjate de parlanchines y dinos donde está la gema

-Debes saber que ella exige un terrible precio.

-Estamos preparados

Por primera vez desde que nos habíamos encontrado con aquella figura Steve había hablado.

-Todos lo queremos…

La sombra bajo hasta poder toparse en el suelo mientras se acercaba más hacía nosotros hasta que pude verle bien el rostro.

-hasta que nos equivocamos

Intente buscar la mirada de Steve para saberlo que pensaba, pero solamente tenía su ceño fruncido, había soltado mi mano en algún minuto y ahora tenía sus brazos cruzados.  
-Red Skull…  
-Veo que aún me recuerdas con tanta devoción, capitán Steve Rogers

Así que ese era el Voldemort versión rojo al que Steve había derrotado hace tiempo atrás, prefería sinceramente a Voldy, era mucho más agradable de ver, además que me caía mejor.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? –Pregunto el cap-  
\- yo también busque las gemas, incluso tuve una en mis manos, pero me desterró y me abandono aquí

Voldemort versión teletubbies rojo dio la media vuelta mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía unos pilares. Comenzamos a seguirlo con algo de distancia, no queríamos que hiciese algo extraño.

-Guio a otros a un tesoro que no puedo poseer, lo que buscan ya hace frente a ustedes, al igual que lo que temen

Red Skull se apartó hacía un lado mientras nos dejaba ver un gran acantilado, fruncí mi ceño mientras me volteaba a mirarlo

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma? No estoy para bromas, Voldemort Rojo

-el precio, el alma guarda un lugar especial entre las gemas del infinito, podría decirse que tiene cierta…sabiduría

-¿Qué es lo que necesita? –Steve se giró para mirar a su archienemigo-

-Para asegurar que aquellos que la necesitan entiendan su poder, la gema exige un sacrificio

"¿Un sacrificio? Cuando veníamos caminando hacia acá ni siquiera encontré una puta oveja para poder sacrificarla, cruce mis brazos cerca de mi pecho mientras un frio recorría mi espalda

-Si deseas tomar la gema, debes perder aquello que amas, un alma por un alma…

Y ahí estaba, ahí estaba la maldita preocupación que tenía desde aquel momento en que Steve me había dicho que viajaríamos los dos a buscar la gema. Me di vuelta rápidamente quedando frente a frente con él, busque su mirada pero me la negaba, sabía lo que él pensaba, él se sacrificaría por los dos.

-Mírame, por favor, mírame…

Comente en voz alta mientras intentaba que de alguna manera me mirara, estaba allí con él, de alguna forma saldríamos de esta, mis manos temblaban mi pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad

-Mírame, hazlo, Steve por favor, saldremos de está

Pero no lo hacía, seguía mirando el suelo, mi labrio inferior comenzó a temblar mientras un nudo se formaba en mi garganta.

-¡Mírame de una puta vez, mierda!

Levanto la mirada y allí estaba, allí estaba lo que rogaba no fuese cierto, su mirada de perdón por hacer lo que haría, estaba dejando nuevamente su felicidad al lado para complacer a los demás.

-Puedes por un minuto de tu vida dejar de ser el puto capitán América y ser Steve Rogers.

-Tony…

-No, Steve, no lo harás, No voy a dejar que te tires de este maldito acantilado, no dejaré que tu felicidad este en el último lugar de nuevo ¡Saldremos de esta! ¡Encontraremos una solución!

-Tony, no hay otra solución…

Gire sobre mis talones para darle la espalda mientras llevaba las manos a mi cabeza pensando en algo, por más que lo intentaba nada, pero nada funcionaba, no quería perderlo, no otra vez y para siempre.

-Me dijiste que no me dejarías, Rogers.

-Hay que hacerlo Tony, hay que hacerlo si queremos que todo vuelva hacer como antes, no es tu elección, es la mía. Yo decido hoy nuevamente dar mi vida para salvar a la humanidad.

-¿La misma mierda le dijiste a Peggy hace setenta años atrás? Porque ese cuentito yo no me lo voy a creer Steve, yo no soy Peggy para que me vengas con esas jodidas mamadas de que "soy el puto capitán América y salvare el planeta aun así cueste mi vida en lograr hacerlo"

Me gire nuevamente sobre mis talones mientras él ahora se acercaba a mí para quedar frente a frente.

-Lenguaje, Tony, no le dije lo mismo a Peggy porque en ese minuto ni siquiera sabía que me iría…

-Pero ahora si lo sabes, y lo sabes bastante bien idiota.

-Lo siento Tony, no sabes cuánto lo siento…

-No hay otra elección ¿cierto?  
Negó levemente la cabeza mientras se acercaba a mí y colocaba sus manos en mi mejilla, su frente reposo junto a la mía mientras yo decidía llorar libremente, me dolía como la jodida mierda.

-¿Recuerdas cuando una vez me llamaste y nos pusimos a ver las estrellas acostados en el complejo? Te dije que la estrella más grande y la más luminosa eras tú, porque eras como una luciérnaga brillando siempre alrededor de todos, quiero que sigas siendo eso, una luciérnaga Tony. No dejes que tu brillo se apague por esto, tu vida sigue, debes seguirla, debes hacerlo como años atrás lo hicieron Peggy y Howard…

-Pero yo no soy ni tía Peggy ni Howard…

-Lo sé, y eso es fantástico porque sé que no te estancaras buscando algo que ya no tendrá solución, escúchame bien Tony, tu llegaste abrazar mi soledad volviéndola apacible con mi nueva vida, tuviste una paciencia infinita al enseñarme nuevas cosas de este mundo desconocido para mí. Dejaste que fuese más Steve Rogers y menos capitán América, eres un hombre muy fuerte, Tony, saldrás de esta

-No creo que pueda hacerlo Steve, no sin ti cerca mío, ¡vamos! Soy un desastre andante si se trata de guiar una misión y arreglar un problema, eso lo haces tú

-Ahora lo ahora tú, sé que lo harás muy bien. Tienes pinta para mandar, puedes hacerlo con la empresa, lo podrás hacer con los vengadores.

-Maldita sea, porque justo que ahora te puedo tener de nuevo, te tienen que arrebatar mi lado, no quiero, quiero ser egoísta una vez más y retenerte conmigo, por favor...no hagas esto

Negué con mi cabeza mientras intentaba que se quedara conmigo, que pensara mejor las cosas  
 _  
Soporta, resiste, no tengas miedo. Nunca cambiaras lo que ha sido y fue  
_  
Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón como al mismo ritmo palpitaban los míos, y Steve estaba dejando su escudo atrás para poder liberarse, estaba llorando al igual como lo hacía yo desde hace un buen rato. __

_Porque todas las estrellas están desapareciendo simplemente trata de no preocuparte las veras algún día toma lo que necesitas y se a tu manera…Y deja de llorar tu corazón_

-Iré dejando muescas en el camino para que puedas seguirme, pero déjame un tiempo, no tengas prisa y yo me ocuparé de tenerlo todo preparado cuando tú llegues. Hasta que nos volvamos a reunir quiero que hagas una cosa: que vivas plenamente. Que te rías, que bailes, que te ilusiones, que te enamores. Y, si es preciso, que me olvides un poquito. No tengas miedo de mi marcha, porque yo seguiré ocupándome de ti, seguiré dándote toda mi fuerza, todo mi apoyo, todo mi amor. Y no me gustaría marcharme sin que supieras cuánto me alegro de que la vida nos juntara, por lo fácil que hiciste las cosas, porque me enseñaste que la felicidad era bastante más sencilla de lo que yo había pensado. Me mostraste que no estaba solo, que podía tener una familia, no convencional pero familia y al fin y al cabo. Me arreglaste, nos arreglamos mutuamente un corazón y un alma que venía hecha trizas desde hace un tiempo, fuiste un desconocido, una persona que deteste un poco, pasaste hacer mi amigo, mi "casi algo". Te debes quedar con esos lindos recuerdos, luciérnaga, debes quedarte con eso…

-No te pedí que me amaras. No te pedí que me quisieras. Nunca te pedí que me extrañaras. Solo te pedí que estuvieras conmigo, que me dejaras estar a tu lado, que me dejaras amarte, cuidarte, solo quería ser feliz contigo, solo pretendía que tu llenaras los espacios de soledad que habían en mí, que llenaras mis tristezas, no me importaba vivir a escondidas de los demás, no me importaba vivir en esta mentira que fue la mentira más bella y más hermosa porque fui feliz. Perdóname, por amarte tanto, por haberte echo esclavo de mis sueños de mi amor. A lo que quiero llegar es que te quiero agradecer por todo lo que viviste a mi lado, todas las risas que hubo, todas esas lagrimas que tu hombro seco, tus abrazos cálidos, tus lindas palabras a mi oído, esas noches donde nos acurrucábamos, tus húmedos besos.. Gracias por hacerme sentir como nadie más me había hecho sentir… gracias por todo, mi vida.

Abrí mis ojos para ver como él los tenía abiertos de la misma manera, su mirada decía tanto y a la vez tan poco, me dedico una sonrisa que solo me dedicaba a mí

-Tony prométeme algo, intentaras hacer una familia, no importa con la persona que sea. Sé que esa era de tus planes, sé que a esa persona la llegaras amar, la respetaras y la adoraras con la vida. Intenta hacer lo que un Steve Rogers quería hacer hace 70 años atrás antes que se congelara en el hielo, intenta ser feliz ¿Me lo prometes?

Asentí rápidamente antes de abrazarlo muy fuerte, no quería olvidar su olor, no quería olvidar como se sentía su forma de abrazarme, de quererme y proteger, este era la última misión juntos. Levante mi cabeza para volver a mirarlo.

-Hey Cap, creo que nuestra última misión no salió como planeábamos

Lo escuche reír por una última vez antes de que sus ojos se posaran nuevamente en mí, se quitó el guante y me lo entrego

-Pero ganaremos, ganaras al fin y al cabo  
-Le contare a mis hijos y nietos sobre ti  
-Lo sé, sé que lo harás

Le dedique una sonrisa para que no se fuera con aquella imagen mía de derrota, de sufrimiento, el solo acerco sus labios hacía mi mientras nos dábamos un último beso y comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás.  
Y lo vi caer, lo vi caer lentamente, mis piernas fallaron y cayeron al suelo mientras sentía que mi garganta se desgarraba al gritar su nombre.

Cuando obtuve la gema del alma volví rápidamente al presente sin darme cuenta, seguía de rodillas cuando mis compañeros se acercaron a mí preguntándome por Steve, no podía responder, me faltaba el aire, no pensaba. Me dolía todo, malditamente todo, me dolía el corazón…

-Se fue, se fue…

Logre ver como Natasha miraba con lágrimas en los ojos a alguien mientras le gritaba algo, supuse que era a Loki, el quizá sabia el porqué de mi respuesta. Después de aquello no sentí nada más, me tuvieron sedado por tres porque cada vez que despertaba sentía que en cualquier momento me quebraba, y despertaba gritando de dolor, un dolor que sabía jamás se iría…

-Cinco años después-

Me había costado, me había costado demasiado poder pisar aquel lugar nuevamente la última vez que lo pise fue para su cumpleaños hace dos años atrás, después de aquello no tenía ni la fortaleza ni la valentía para poder ir a verlo de nuevo, Natasha junto a los demás siempre venían a verlo, y a pesar de que todos habíamos recuperado la humanidad y habíamos vencido y vengado, yo sentía que había sido derrotado. Gracias a ciertos movimientos después con Thor y Loki pudieron descubrir su cuerpo, no me pregunten como fue porque no lo recuerdo, me sedaron para que no sintiera tanto dolor, solo recuerdo que fue meses después de vencer a Thanos que le pudimos dar santa sepultura, ni siquiera recuerdo como me pude levantar de la tierra luego de que todos se había ido dejándonos solos con el equipo, Happy, Pepper, Nick, la familia de Clint para que pudiéramos llorarle libremente y así lo hice, llore a mares aquella vez y me prometí que sería la última vez que lo haría.

Debía rehacer mi vida como se lo había prometido.

Pero costaba tanto, costaba tanto hacer reportajes y que en cada uno de ellos nos preguntaran por él, el primer año fue inmensamente difícil, pero mi familia jamás me dejo caer y Pepper siempre estaba allí para mí, mi dulce Pepper.

Camine por los lugares con una flores en mis manos, aquel día se cumplían cinco años desde que Steve se había ido de mi vida dejándola aún más caótica de lo que esperaba, me agache frente a una lápida y allí estaba escrito

"Steve Grant Rogers

El gran salvador de nuestras vidas"

Acaricie su nombre con la yemas de mis dedos mientras dejaba salir un suspiro, sentía voces un poco lejanas, pero yo quería adelantarme para poder estar un rato a solas con él, dolía pero ya era un dolor soportable, me había acostumbrado a este dolor, sabía que siempre me acompañaría.

-Hey Cap, ha pasado mucho tiempo, veo que no han dejado que dañen tu lugar, creo que te están cuidando bien. Lo que es yo estoy cuidando bien de los chicos, hemos tenido algunos problemillas con algunas misiones pero nada que no se pueda solucionar, incluso empecé a pelear hombre a hombre con Buck ¿Te lo imaginabas? Ya veo la razón para que te fueras, me querías emparejar con ese mapache, pero para tu mala suerte él ya tiene quien lo amé y yo me casé, Si winghead, rehíce mi vida como te lo prometí. Nuestro chico me ha dado un dolor de cabeza tremendo porque se parece a ti, igual de terco que tú pero lo tengo bajo control, creo

Reí un poco mientras sentía en el viento la pequeña risa de Steve, cerré mis ojos mientras dejaba que aquella presencia invadiera mi ser un poco más, lo sentía allí, conmigo como siempre tuvo que haber estado.

-Ya deja de hablar con él y dame espacio a mí, es mi turno

Abrí mis ojos y los rodee mientras me levantaba y dejaba que Buck colocara sus flores.

-Enserio, no sé cómo un anciano de 200 años aún puede seguir con vida  
\- para tu información, tengo 106 años solamente y no estoy tan viejo  
-Y el chiste se cuenta solo

Respondí mientras todos se colocaban a reír, Natasha y Bruce colocaron sus flores con una sonrisa, Clint dejo una lapicera dentro del bote, era una lapicera que tenía los colores del capitán, Thor dejo una pequeño peluche en forma de osito con el uniforme de Steve y Peter coloco un globo al lado de las flores.

-¡Papáaaa!

Escuche una risa y unas pequeñas piernas que corrían hacía mí, lo alcance a tomar en brazos cuando literalmente se tiró encima de mí, era casi una copia mía aunque tenía los ojos de Pepper y tenía solo tres años…

-¿Me presentaras a tu amigo?  
-Claro que sí, pequeño travieso

Los chicos abrieron paso mientras yo me volvía agachar

-Capitán, le presento a este muchachito, es su máximo fans después de mí, claro está  
-¡Papi! ¡Eso no se le contaba al cap! -Todos rieron alegres al escuchar la intervención del pequeño-  
-Hola Capitán Rogers, me alegra tener su nombre ¡Nos llamamos igual! Yo soy Steve Stark…

De hecho pensaran que el nombre lo había elegido yo, pero no, lo había escogido Pepper y cuando supe lloré como un bebé, hasta el día de hoy le agradecía por aquello.  
-Capi-paleta debe estar muy orgulloso por eso bebé  
-Lo sé, me llamo igual que él y soy hijo de Tony Stark  
-Okey dejaremos que Pepper se encargue del pequeño "Stivi" y que Stark se haga cargo de la empresa –acoto Barton-

Y ahí iba nuevamente una pelea entre Clint y mi hijo, Barton aún no maduraba después de todo, el seguía siendo un niño y Loki una diva, aunque no me ganaba. Eso nunca señor.  
Mire hacia atrás encontrando a Pepper como sostenía a la bebé en brazos mirando divertida la escena entre Clint y Steve pequeño, sonreí para volver mi mirada donde se encontraba mi familia. Tasha entrelazaba su mano con Bruce quien sostenía al pequeño que había adoptado en sus brazos, Laura miraba entre entretenida y avergonzada la pelea de su esposo mientras que los niños jugaban por el lugar, Thor conversaba algo con Loki y T'challa, Peter y Buck jugaban con los hijos de Clint a atraparse. Wanda y Visión arreglaban las flores de Steve mientras cantaban algo. Quizá fue mi imaginación, pero vi a Steve recargado de un árbol mirándome con alegría y orgullo, sonreí feliz, lo veía en paz y entretenido por ver a todos alegres.

-Gracias Steve, gracias por mejorar mi vida y darme un "casi para siempre"

Susurre al viento antes de ponerme de pie y ayudar a mi hijo con su tarea de pelear con su tío Clint. 


End file.
